Thou Shall Not Fear
by envygreedgreenthunder
Summary: SasuNaru NaruSasu The one simple rule, can they stand by it? The glass is there, the mask is set but can it stay up? Can they stay protected?


Thou Shall Not Fear

**Thou Shall Not Fear**

A bright blue sky, cheerful sun, and happy people. All is well in the village hidden in the leaves. But for one person, this village is hell. A personal hell; he hides it behind a cheerful grin to keep those he finds precious happy. Even though this person maybe crying on the inside, he laughs and smiles. He is one of the strongest, both physically and mentally.

**One Of The Strongest**

_Hide me, behind these glass walls, don't let them see me cry, for I fear that if they do they will shatter and I won't be able to pick up the pieces…_

_Give them an image of a smiling face, give them an image of something they need to see in their time of need, don't let them see me falling apart…_

_Hide me, hide me, hi-de—me…_

**One Of The Best**

_Believe me when I say I want to protect you, believe me when I stand in front of you, believe me when I stand up strong, again, again, again…_

_Do you fear me and my power, or do you fear the power that I should not have, it is not a good power, it is my curse…_

_Please, please, don't want it, don't become corrupt it's what he wants; please…SASUKE, THIS HURTS! _

_DON'T WANT THIS POWER_

_IT'S A CURSE!!_

_AN UNBELEVABLE PAINFUL CURSE AND…_

_SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE…_

"I LOVE YOUUUU!!"

The moving body paused in it's walk away, black hair swayed damply as charcoal eyes turned to look at feral red slits, beneath them only love showed as blonde hair dripped into the eyes and Naruto swayed unsteadily on his feet. The Kyubi host was slowly dying. Blood dripped from the gaping wound in his chest as the Kyubi watched from the side. She would intervene when the time was right but not now.

"Sasuke, please, for god's sake don't leave Konoha, and Sakura, team 7 and me!" Naruto didn't need to say that he wouldn't survive because Sasuke already knew. Neither would survive away but they were both too stubborn, one wanted to leave and the other want to stay, they were to be split and nothing was going to change that. They were to die apart and alone. One by a red ruby demon and the other by a lying snake. But in death they would be together.

_Unbelievable pain wracked Naruto's body as the seal cracked again. Beside him Kyubi was shushing him and hugging him. Silent tears ran down both their cheeks as the seal took Naruto's life. Everyone watched silently as they hugged each other taking their last breaths together, together, together… and the village suddenly understood, Kyubi loved her kit. The red haired demon disappeared in a shower of golden sparks and Naruto slumped._

_The seal wasn't complete, and Konoha's knuckle headed ninja took his last breath._

_Sasuke fought for his body as he finally understood what Orochimaru wanted him for. His training was over, and now he was fighting, fighting, fighting…_

_He hurt Orochimaru and the snake fled but his injurys were too bad, Itachi found him and the youngest died in the arms of the oldest. Both had a smile on their face and it was like they were kids again, Sasuke 6 and Itachi 10, all over again…_

**TOGETHER, I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN AND THERE I WILL LOWER THE WALLS OF GLASS, I SHALL SHOW THE CRYING FACE THAT HAS BEEN HIDDDEN AND I WILL SHOW IT ONLY TO YOU AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER, FOREVER TOGETHER…**

_**There is one simple rule, because together they can support each there through everything and they will be Valliant, in keeping this rule and keeping themselves, together… the one simple rule…**_

_Thou shall not fear._

**Heys another one-shot, I understand that this is probably confusing, so I'll explain.**

**The story starts at Valley of the end and goes through their lives, each of them living seperatly.**

**In Naruto's case the seal ends up breaking and Kyuubi and Naruto die together.**

**Sasuke injures Orochimaru too badly for the snake to take his body and then Sasuke fights with Itachi and dies in his brothers arms.**

**The catch is that both Naruto and Sasuke die at the same time.**


End file.
